


Petty Theft

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Kikomari, Original Player Characters, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: A young Vulpera gets caught stealing.





	Petty Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Kikomari does a well-known cooking daily -- and gets caught. I have glossed over how a small Vulpera can carry a large barrel.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.

"What you t'ink you're doing?" the troll demanded, glaring into Kikomari's eyes as she dangled from his fist.

"I just -- was straightening it out," Kikomari said, squirming. "It was going to fall off the platform."

"Like hell you were." The troll refused to slacken his grip on her scruff. "You were stealing our rice. What you be needin' it for? Don't de soup kitchens feed you foxes enough?"

_We're not refugees!_ Kikomari thought indignantly. _We shift for ourselves just fine!_ But to judge from the troll's expression, it wouldn't be wise to say that.

"All right, I heard how good Darkspear rice is, and I wanted to try it for myself --"

"Don't waste your breath." Then a wide grin spread across the troll's face. "It was Marogg, wasn't it?"

Kikomari gave up, hanging limply. "Yes."

The troll chuckled. "Dat's what I thought. You're not de first one who got caught doin' dis."

Then, he lowered her to the ground and released her.

"Take de barrel." He nodded at her astonished expression. "De troops can have der jambalaya."


End file.
